One Wrong Move Destroys
by Adnama19
Summary: Freddie does something wrong. It destroys her. Sam wants to kill him. Short oneshot, NON-SHIP SPECIFIC! Creddiers will probably like it better though. Trio friendship/angst. Please read and review. Enjoy. T for swearing...I guess.


**A/N:** Hiya peoples. I haven't contributed stories in a LONG time. I thought it was about time I did iCarly again. Right now, I'm working on a fic about a very young Sam and Freddie. It's so sweet, it's oozing sugar. :D Lol, or maybe I'm just in love with the fic idea. Anyways, I'm devoting every free moment to working on that story at school. I'm going to make it PERFECT before I even consider typing it up. Well, YUP. This is an angsty fic. I felt kinda depressed and wanted to be all yell-y and capitalize-y on here. So do excuse me if I annoy you, because if your head-voice shouts when you read capital letters, then...uh, sorry. :D  
**ALSO, PLEASE READ:** So for all you people who think I'm going Creddie on ya, I'M NOT! This story is NO SHIP. Yes, that's right. **NO SHIP**. I've never written a no-ship before, but it was kinda fun. It's just trio friendship/angst, with a weird, random twist at the end, because it's just IMPOSSIBLE for me NOT to be random in my stories. :) Actually, it's an inside joke that NO ONE will get, unless my high school friend Becky reads this, which I doubt, because she doesn't even know I have a fanfic account, and she doesn't like iCarly, etc., etc. Anyways. Please do enjoy. Review. All the fun stuff my darlings. :)  
**Disclaimer**: IF I OWNED iCARLY, I WOULD OPEN A GLITTER SHOP, AND BE KING OF THE POTATO PEOPLE, AND SING SHOW TUNES IN FALSETTO ON MY TRIP TO THE MOON ON MY GIANT PIECE OF CHEESE WHILE HOLDING MY GIANT MONKEY NAMED BOB! ........My friends and I are weird. Problems?

* * *

Carly's look of shock made me blink. Her eyes welled up in tears as she threw down the box I had just given her. She opened her mouth to scream as my smile fell off my face.

"I HATE YOU! Oh my God Freddie, I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU JOKE ABOUT THAT? After you know all I've been through? How dare you?" She pushed me with every ounce of strength onto the ground and ran upstairs to her room, leaving me shell-shocked.

"Woah, dude, what happened," Sam said easily as she strutted into Carly's house. Then she stopped. "Wait, did you actually _tell_ Carly?!" She walked over to me, fire burning in her eyes. She grabbed my collar and hauled me to a standing position. "You actually _told her_? I was _joking_," she hissed, "But you _never_ joke about that to Carly. Ever. End of story."

I whimpered pitifully as she dropped me. She paced around in a circle for a few seconds. She muttered things under her breath, then whipped her face around to glare at me as I started to speak.

"I—I didn't _mean_ to make her upset…I thought it was funny…even my mom laughed a little," I countered softly. Piercing blue fire met my trembling frame as she clenched her fist in a terrifying way.

Her equally as soft voice surprised me. "You never, _ever_ say something like that to Carly. Do you know her past? What she's been through? She told you over six years ago, in the fifth grade. And you forget? My God."

"I…I don't know _why _I said it—"

"Of _course_ you don't! You NEVER know why! Why is the sky blue? Why does the earth rotate? Why are rainbows formed? Why is Carly so upset?" She started shouting, waving her arms, gesturing madly to the things around her.

"Actually," I interrupted, "The sky is blue because of light waves being bent, and the earth rotates because of the gravitational—"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screeched. "I don't _effing_ care right now." And with that, she whipped around and stomped out of the room.

I was alone in the Shay's living room. Alone to my thoughts. For all of five seconds. A tearful Carly sniffled her way down the stairs.

"I-I heard…wh-what Sam said," she sniffed exceptionally loudly and walked over to me, "She was right. I can't handle people saying stuff like that. Even if it was meant to be a joke." She looked at the ground, teardrops clinging to her eyelashes.

She made me feel like a cruel jerk.

"Listen, Carly…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I shuffled my feet out of complete embarrassment and looked at the wall.

Silence hung in the air like dust for a minute.

Two soft words dissolved the dust.

"It's okay."

I looked up, hope written on my face in blaring letters. She was looking at me.

Not smiling or laughing.

Just looking.

It tore me apart. Limb from limb. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die.

She spoke again.

"Really, it's okay. I forgive you." She held out her arms; I pulled her into a hug. We stood like that for a few seconds. I stepped away and looked at the ground.

More silence.

Then I spoke.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"You don't have to."

"I need to."

"Freddie--"

"You deserve it."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

I pulled her into a quick hug once again. "I'm really sorry." She stepped away and waved it off with a motion of her hand.

"Really, it's fine; it's my fault for being such a sensitive softie."

I hid a small smile. "Mmk. I'm gonna go tell Sam that you're okay now, before she comes back with some illegal army to rip my head off." Carly laughed a soft, tinkling laugh.

"It sounds like bells."

She stopped and gave me a look.

"Uh. What?"

"Your laugh."

"My laugh?"

"Yeah. Sounds like bells."

"Um. Thanks?"

I grinned and walked out the door from a confused Carly.

Now to go find Sam and make sure she doesn't kill me for making Carly cry…

* * *

YES! Laughing = tinkling bells. My friend Becky and I--LONG STORY. Anyways. :D Man. My email signature was "I opened my mouth to laugh but all that came out was the sound of tinkling bells" for the LONGEST time. Ahh....good times, good times. But PLEASE review my sweet darlings. PLEASE. I BEG of you. Please. -bows to your almighty reviewing-ness-

Yup.

OH YES! And I am SO confused! My absolutely AWESOME BFF AwkwardSquirrel..DISAPPEARED. -all gasp- I KNOW. She disappeared. WHAT DA HECK?

Does anyone know where she is? Her profile's deleted, her stories deleted, my BFF is GONE! -sobs-

**AWKWARDSQUIRREL, WHERE ARE YOU??**

Ciao my darlings,

Adnama19


End file.
